


How to ask someone to live with you; Alex style.

by JaguarInACello



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex asks Hamish to meet him at the end of the street, creating a day they will always remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to ask someone to live with you; Alex style.

Meet me down the end of your street in 1/2 an hour, please. -AMM 

 

Um, sure. Why is this? HWH

 

I need to show you something. -AMM

 

What is this something? HWH

 

You'll find that out in good time, my dear. -AMM

 

Half an hour at Baker St? See you then! HWH

 

 

{time}

 

 

Alex stood at the end of Baker Street, hugging himself against the cold. He turned to be able to watch the entrance to 221, waiting for Hamish. 

 

When he saw Hamish leaving his house, also hugging his jacket tight, keeping himself warm, he walked over to him, smiling, a slight bounce in his step.

 

"Hamish!" He called, grinning. 

 

When he and Hamish stood face-to-face, both sets of teeth chattering, Alex hugged him tight, sheltering him against the cold. 

 

"Shall we go?" He asked, pulling back and taking hold of Hamish's hand and squeezing it as he nodded. "Come on then!" 

 

The boys walked for two blocks, making small talk.

 

"How was your day?" Hamish asked Alex, moving closer to him in an attempt to warm up a little. 

 

"Mine has been amazing. I have been setting up what I am about to show you." Alex replied, wondering if he should give Hamish his jacket and just suck it up, but deciding not to, after all, they both had two jackets, and so one having 3 and the other having 1 wouldn't make sense. "And yours?" 

 

Hamish chuckled before replying. "Doctor Who marathon with Vic. I was going to invite you, but she wanted it to be just us.." 

 

"Sounds like fun!" Alex smiled and stopped in front of a dark door, with paint that was peeling slightly. "We're here." 

 

"What are we doing 'here', Alex?" Hamish asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

Alex smiled and let go of Hamish's hand. He reached into his jacket's inside pocket and pulled out a key. He held it in front of Hamish's face, grinning, and unlocked the door. 

 

He took hold of Hamish's hand and pulled him inside, his back to the room as he faced Hamish. 

 

"/'Here'/ is our flat, if you want to live with me." Alex half smiled, looking down at their feet. 

 

He only looked up when Hamish took hold of his face and made him look at him, a massive grin on his face as he was kissed, his smile slowly creeping into the kiss as Hamish's tongue snaked into his mouth. 

 

"Is that a yes?" Alex asked Hamish as he pulled away slightly, their foreheads touching. 

 

Hamish nodded, biting his lip. He pushed his mouth onto Alex's again, softer than last time. 

 

"I love you.." Alex mumbled as they broke apart, this statement returned in the traditional way by Hamish. "Do you want to see the rest of the flat?" Alex asked, his hands holding Hamish close to him. 

 

Hamish nodded again, kissing Alex's cheek. "How big is it?" He asked, his hand on Alex's chest as he pushed himself away slightly, ready to see everything else.

 

Alex took hold of Hamish's hand. "It's only tiny," he said, starting to walk down the hall, holding onto Hamish. "but it's ours, and it is very nice.

 

Alex and Hamish walked into the living room. It had quite modern furniture, a couch, a TV, and a load of bookshelves. 

 

The kitchen was small, but quaint. It was fully stocked, but was lacking the sound of a boiling kettle, ready to make tea, and the smell of food cooking.

 

Alex hugged Hamish from behind and led him to the bedroom, which was also filled with books, but with plenty of room left over for anything Hamish wanted in there. 

 

"So.." Alex turned Hamish around so they were facing each other. "What do you think?" 

 

Hamish's eyes were wide in absolute awe. 

 

"It's amazing, Alex." Hamish pushed Alex into the door frame and kissed him, hard, with a passion that wasn't in their kisses often. 

 

"You're perfect." Hamish mumbled, his face centimetres from Alex's as he pulled away after what felt like hours. 

 

"And you are beautiful, in every sense of the word." Alex smiled. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too." Hamish smiled as he placed a hand on Alex's cheek and kissed him again, gentler than before. 

 

 

{time} 

 

 

"You want to move in with Alex?" John asked as he handed Hamish and Alex their tea. 

 

Alex and Hamish had walked back to 221b to tell Sherlock and John of their plans, which were received surprisingly well. 

 

Hamish nodded. "I am 21, Alex is 22, it is perfectly legal for us to live together, we just wanted to run it by you, because me just leaving probably wouldn't be a good idea." He looked at Alex and took hold of his hand, half smiling at him. 

 

"Where is this place, Alex?" Sherlock asked, joining the conversation after what had looked like he hadn't been paying attention. 

 

"Two blocks away. It's fully furnished, as I have spent the last month sorting it all out, waiting until it was finished to tell Hamish." Alex said to Sherlock, avoiding the intense stare of those blue eyes. "It is a very nice flat, if I may say so." 

 

John turned to look at Sherlock, having a silent conversation as Hamish squeezed Alex's hand and Alex wondered what the outcome of Sherlock and John's discussion would be. 

 

Turning back to Hamish and Alex, John started to talk. "May we see this flat please?" Alex nodded. 

 

"Dad, I am going to live with Alex, no matter what you think of the flat." Hamish frowned at his Dad. "Just so you know."

 

"We realise that, Hamish. You are within your right to leave our house, and we respect that. But we would like to see your living conditions." Sherlock explained, standing up and getting his coat. "Shall we go?" 

 

John stood next to Sherlock, waiting for Hamish and Alex to lead the way. 

 

Once outside, Sherlock turned to Alex. 

 

"Where do we need to go?" He asked Alex, who gestured the direction, only to be told to lead the way. 

 

Alex walked with Hamish, closely followed by Sherlock and John. 

 

After five minutes of walking in thats manner, Alex turned to the flat's door and unlocked it, holding it open of the rest of the party, who walked inside and were led up the stairs by Hamish, Alex walking behind John.

 

"Well, there are lots of books." John commented, looking Alex in the eye. 

 

"I like books." Alex replied, smiling. "Do you want to check it out and I'll make tea?" 

 

Sherlock nodded. "Hamish, you stay with Alex and help make tea. We won't be long." 

 

And with that, Sherlock and John left the room, wandering down the hall towards the bathroom and bedroom. 

 

"Tea!" Alex exclaimed as he smiled at Hamish and turned to the kitchen and walked in to boil the kettle. Hamish followed and soon found the mugs, placing them on the bench and finding the actual tea. 

 

"What do you think they will say about the flat?" Alex asked Hamish, turning to him and leaning against the bench and looking and smiling at Hamish. Nothing could kill his grin. He and Hamish were going to live together. 

 

"I have absolutely no idea." Hamish put his arms around Alex's neck and looked up at him, gazing into his blue eyes, the colour of the sky on a cloudless sunny day. "They'll probably corny on the size, but who cares? Tiny is good." 

 

Alex pecked Hamish's lips and turned to pour the hot water after hearing the kettle finish boiling. 

 

"Perfect timing, boys." John said as Alex poured milk into the appropriate cups. He handed them to  John, Sherlock, and Hamish, then grabbed his own and motioned for them to sit in the living room. 

 

"What did you think?" Alex said after everyone was seated (Sherlock and John on the couch, Hamish on a seat, and Alex on the floor, having stated that that was were he felt most comfortable, which was technically not a lie), sipping his tea and blowing on it. 

 

"It is small," Sherlock started as John opened his mouth. 

 

"We liked the TARDIS on the back of the bathroom door." John said before Sherlock could continue. "Who did that?" 

 

"I did, just for Hamish." Alex turned his head to look at him, smiling at the massive grin on his face. 

 

"When do you plan on moving in, Hamish?" Sherlock asked Hamish, snapping Alex back into the real world. This was a question he had been meaning to ask, but had forgotten until now. 

 

"As soon as I can, I hope." Hamish replied, looking at his father. He turned to Alex and then his dads. "When /can/ I?" 

 

"Whenever you want." Alex answered simultaneously to John's reply of "Whenever you can get all your stuff over here." 

 

"Would that be possible today?" Hamish asked his parents, eyes wide like a child asking if he could stay over at his friends house after school. "Please?" 

 

"I'll help you bring anything you need brought over, over." Alex supplied, wanting Hamish to move in that day as much as he did. 

 

"Well, we can try." Sherlock stood to put his mug in the sink. "Shall we start then?" 

 

The rest of the gathering mirrored Sherlock's actions, putting their mugs in the sink and rinsing them, then walking downstairs. 

 

Alex held close to Hamish as they walked back to 221b, excited at the prospect of helping Hamish gather together everything he would need for a comfortable life in that flat. 

 

{time}

 

"Do you have a bigger suitcase?" Alex asked after they filled the first two medium sized suitcases with Hamish's clothes, still needing room for everything else. 

 

"I'll ask Dad." Hamish said as he left the room, returning two minutes later with an extra large suitcase. 

 

Once this case was filled, Alex suggested taking the three suitcases to the flat and then coming back for more, which they did. 

 

After two trips back and forth, all of Hamish's possessions were in their flat, being put into place. 

 

"This feels like we have gotten married or something, and are setting up everything." Hamish said randomly, sitting up and stretching his back. 

 

"Does that mean tonight is the wedding night?" Alex asked Hamish, grinning crudely at him, thoughts of previous times running through his head. 

 

"If you want it to be, sweetheart." Hamish said, walking over the Alex, who was sorting books into alphabetic order according to author, and took Alex's face in his hands and teased him as Alex leaned for a kiss. 

 

"Come on.." Alex begged, his hands on Hamish's hips. Hamish smiled mischievously as he moved his hands to Alex's neck, standing on his toes so he was eye-to-eye with Alex. "Please?" 

 

Hamish smiled again and pecked Alex's mouth, only to turn around and get back to sorting some of his books, leaving Alex standing, stunned, and aching for more. 


End file.
